


Love letter #256

by JakeNelsonRocks



Series: Love Letters [2]
Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: F/M, Help, cry, for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 02:45:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JakeNelsonRocks/pseuds/JakeNelsonRocks
Summary: I didn’t want to plague your feeds with the other 124 love letters leading up to this, but same rules apply, please comment if you’d date me after reading this, please, I’m desperate.





	Love letter #256

Dear Crow,

So you accepted his request to go to our junior prom, but yet you don’t accept mine? It’s fine tho, I know after this guy breaks your heart you will come to me and say “I knew you were meant for me all along Jake” and we will have the best romance ever. I love you, don’t marry Zach.

Love   
-JakeNelsonRocks


End file.
